Big Girls
Big Girls is a book by Melanie Harar. Background Hehe. About Haha. Plot Bertha is a fat girl. Despite this, she has a happy life that she leads while living with her single mother who allows her dear daughter to homeschool herself. And therefore, Bertha is horrified when her mother decides that she must go to school as she believes that Bertha is becoming stupid. As soon as Bertha arrives at school, she notices the other females all whispering to each other as they see her enter. She feels upset about this but decides to try and ignore it. Her day ends up going quiet well until she sees the main doe of the school, Audrey, a long red locked beast. Audrey trips Bertha up on her way past and laughs down at her. She then bends down to dear Bertha and threatens her, letting her know that she will make her life miserable for being so obese. Bertha scrambles up and scurries away as the other girls cackle behind her. As the week goes on, Bertha's days at school become awful. She is constantly teased and bullied by Audrey and her friends who make comments about her weight. However, the following Monday she meets another fat girl who has been at the school for two years now and is also bullied for her fatness. The girl introduces herself as Alyssa and tells Bertha that she wants to be friends. Bertha happily agrees, and Alyssa feels sorry for the fat girl, knowing she is a rather senstive soul. But as much as their friendship goes well, the bullying continues and Bertha becomes extremely unhappy. However things take a dark turn one day as all the girls enter the classroom and discover Bertha and Alyssa already there. They all look round at Audrey for the attack to be confirmed and she gives an aggressive nod. She looks down at Bertha with such hatred and starts to taunt her. As Bertha is feeling near to tears, Audrey notices and laughs, bringing her hand up to give the fat girl a good slappin'. Alyssa notices this and quickly lunges up, pushing Audrey to the ground. What the girls don't expect is that Bertha attempts to save Audrey by grabbing her ponytail and.... She falls down on top of Audrey. The girls all watch carefully and believe that Audrey will get up and be fine, but they realise that Bertha has hit her head on a chair leg and has passed out. Audrey struggles underneath her, stick arms and legs flailing about as she tries to get out from this fatness. Her two friends attempt to save dear Audrey but the girls all realise that they can't move her. Just as the teacher walks in, the girls are horrified to see that Audrey has stopped moving and is now lifeless underneath the now awakening Bertha, who is upset to see them all glaring at her. At this point, some random girl accuses Bertha of being a murderer as Bertha gets up and they discover Audrey has died from being smothered by her. The teacher is shocked and grabs Bertha, taking a hold of her no real reason, and advises the girls to call the police, believing Bertha's a killer. Alyssa watches the scene as she sobs. Bertha looks over at her with an unforgiving expression, knowing that Alyssa knew she didn't murder Audrey but won't speak up. However to her surprise, some 4"10 girl speaks up and announces that Bertha isn't a murderer and that it was an accident. As the book ends, Bertha's name is cleared and the other girls have stopped bullying her and Alyssa, now feeling threatened and scared by her. Bertha begins to feel happy at school until a new girl arrives at the school and is exactly like Audrey. Bertha's problems have only just begun.